Love Forgotten
by Sunshine65
Summary: We all have secrets from the people we love. Some are dark that we don't particularly have any desire for anyone to discover from within the depths of our soul. Some just hurt. SiriusOC Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, so…. This is my first time writing and please! feel free to yell at me if it sucks majorly.. haha. Yeah, I've been a GIANORMOUS reader of fanfics pertaining to Harry Potter and his lovely little world for a long time.. and I'll warn you now… I will probably take a while to update … but not because I don't love you… my memory just sucks. So if you email me I'll hop to it (as long as the next chapter is written)…. Wow, too much rambling…..**

**DISCLAIMER: wow. J.K. Rowling is my hero. She is way cooler than me and anyone else I know. If you're out there Ms. R – I love you! ……. Oh yeah, and uh.. well duh, of course I take no credit whatsoever for anything. I don't have enough imagination in this tinky little brain of mine to come up with anything half as cool as a magical world with witches and wizards and thestrals and snorkacks (oh, dear god, I hope I spelled that right)….**

**So on with the show.**

**LOVE FORGOTTEN**

**PROLOGUE**

The air was a crisp and clean seventy-three degrees in Hogsmeade, where Sirius Black and his friends, James, Remus, and Peter, were spending their last Saturday of the year.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll get to hang out under this tree."

"Don't get all weepy, Wormtail. It's not like we can't ever come to Hogsmeade again, just 'cause we won't be students over at the school."

How do you know that, Prongs? Anything could happen. Something that could keep us from coming here ever again."

"You're just being melodramatic. Besides, Hogsmeade is probably the safest place in England right now, considering it's right next to Hogwarts." Remus said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, buddy. Isn't that right, Padfoot?" James said, turning to his best friend. Sirius didn't respond. "Sirius, hey Sirius… earth to Sirius Black!" James said as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Huh… what?"

"Sheesh! Don't you ever think about anything other than her?"

Sirius grinned, "Nope!"

"And that is why I love you so much!" The four guys looked up to see Casey Wilson and Lily Evans standing behind them. Casey sat down in Sirius' lap and looked at him, beaming, and her blue eyes dancing.

Sirius didn't answer at first, but slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I love you too."

"Ahem, uhhh… Let's leave them alone, shall we?" James suggested to the rest of the group as he got up and took hold of Lily's hand.

"Today is perfect!" Casey was laying down, her head in Sirius' lap. She sighed contentedly.

"Guess what?" whispered Sirius.

"What?"

"The sky is pretty." And with that, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Just like you." He brushed a soft brown curl out of her face.

Casey took his hand in hers and kissed it. "I love you."

Sirius was about to respond when there was a flash of blinding green light and a loud crashing noise. The two leapt up to see what was wrong and they ran over to Honeyduke's across the street. Sirius stopped short, putting his arm out to stop Casey too.

"What---" She never finished, just crumpled to the ground, the life swept from her body. Sirius tried to scream, but nothing came out. H dropped to his knees, gathering Casey in his arms. He rocked back and forth, cradling her.

He didn't hear the screams or see anyone fall to the ground in pain. He was oblivious to everything except Casey. Casey, his Casey, dead. He couldn't even begin to conceive this thought.

He didn't notice when the wizards that had caused this torment stepped around him and laughed. He didn't see the swish of their death-black cloaks as they vanished from the scene either. He only looked at her, her creamy pale skin still glowing. The only difference was her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes weren't shining with laughter and life… and love.

Remus was the first to reach him. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sirius didn't look up.

"Sirius…" he began.

"She's gone, Remus." He croaked. The words were too much. He started trembling as the tears came. Remus bent down an put his arm around Sirius as he cried.

James made his way over, Lily in tow. They both had cuts and dirt on their faces from being thrown from the force of the blast.

"Padfoot…" James said as he pulled Sirius into a hug. His eyes widened as he looked down at Casey. He looked over at Lily and motioned for her to look at her hand. When she did, Lily gasped and let out a small sob. Sitting on Casey's fourth finger was a small diamond on a gold band.


	2. Chapter One: Remembering the Past

**Disclaimer: alrighty… I'm sure you know the routine……………..put your right hand in, you put your right hand out, you put your right hand in and you shake it all about… do the hokey- oh crap, sorry….. I own nothing**

Chapter One: Remembering the Past

Nineteen Years Later at Grimmauld Place

"Sirius, what's all this? It doesn't look like anything belonging to your mum." Hermione asked, pushing open the door to the parlor.

"What?" he asked, confused as to what she was referring to.

Hermione handed him the box. He looked inside and suddenly dropped it, nearly knocking into Remus Lupin as he fled the room.

"Wh-what?" Hermione was utterly perplexed as to why Sirius had left so abruptly. Remus walked over and picked up the box his friend had been holding just moments ago. A look of comprehension dawned on his face as he looked inside. In the box was an assortment of women's clothes, dozens of wizard's photographs, and a ring. A diamond ring.

"Hermione…" he began. "Hermione, have you ever wondered why Sirius never got married?"

"Well, not really. From what I've heard, he used to be a regular Don Juan at school."

"Yes, but he wasn't our last couple of years." He took out some of the photos and handed them to her.

She looked at them and wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "Professor, who is this woman in all of these pictures?"

"That would be Casey Wilson. Do you see this ring?" He said as he held up the diamond. "It used to be on her finger."

Hermione gasped, her hand flew to her mouth. "No!" She paused. "But, then why… she didn't leave him did she? Because of Harry's parents?"

"Oh, no. No, that would have been much better." He paused, wondering whether or not he should go on. He decided to tell her, but not to give any details until he had talked to Sirius. "She was killed."

Hermione whimpered and sat down. "How horrible!"

"Yes. She was beautiful and intelligent and knew how to have a good adventure. And she was in love. Oh how she loved Sirius. If there was one person in the world who loved someone more than she loved him, it could only be Sirius' infatuation with her."

"And then she died. If you don't mind my asking, how… how did she die?"

"That I can't tell you, at least not yet. Right now, I should really go find Sirius." Hermione nodded in understanding.

Remus slowly walked up the steps, mulling over what to say to his friend. All too soon, he arrived at Buckbeak's old room. He knocked on the door softly and creaked it open a few inches to stick his head in.

He saw Sirius sitting in the corner, slumped against the wall with his knees to his chest and his head in his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus said, venturing in the room further and shutting the door behind him.

"No," Sirius replied, somewhat harshly.

"Do you want me to leave you alone, give you some time?"

Sirius looked up at this, his eyes red and shining from the tear. "Yes, please." He spoke so softly, he was almost inaudible.

Remus slipped out the door and sighed. He knew this must be tearing his friend apart. The door bell rang, and Remus counted quietly to himself, "one, two, thr"---

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, MUD-BLOODS! TAINTING THE HOME OF MY FATHERS!"

"Oh shut it, you old bat!" Bill came into the hall, just as Remus was descending the last flight. "Hey Lupin, could you get the door for me, please?" Remus hastened down the stairs and opened the door. In stepped a woman, a very beautiful woman.

Sirius walked in the room, "TRAITORS! BLOOD TRAITORS, ALL OF YOU!"

"Sod off, mother!" And with that, he flung the curtains shut with impressive force. He turned and stopped short. He whispered hoarsely, "Casey?"


	3. Chapter Two: Lana, Just Lana

**Disclaimer: nice gal, she is, very nice indeed. She'd have to be to let us indulge ourselves in her world of Harry Potter.. **

**Chapter Two: Lana, Just Lana**

The woman blinked, "Uh, no, sorry. It's Lana actually."

Sirius just stared. She had long brown hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders in perfect soft curls and.. her eyes. It was her eyes that puzzled Sirius. They intrigued him, teasing the broken memories of his last school days. They were big, beautiful blue eyes, so filled with life, he wanted to take this complete stranger into his arms and cry.

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts, "I'm sorry, my name is Sirius Black, Lana… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name."

"Oh. It's just Lana."

"Nice to meet you, Lana."

"Likewise." She smiled, making her eyes shine even brighter.

"Damn," Sirius thought, "stupid eyes. Why did they have to be so enticing and so goddamn….. blue!"

"Ummm… if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Bill interjected, "she's the new member of the Order I was telling you about earlier." He strode over to take Lana's luggage. "She'll be living here, Sirius, so be nice." Bill and Sirius laughed, while Lana looked unsure.

"Hey, we heard Sirius' mum, who's here?" Ron and Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, looking a bit disheveled.

Fred and George came in from the kitchen and saw their little brother's hair. "Sooo… what have you two been up to… all the way upstairs… alone?" Fred snickered.

"Oh shut it!"

"Hey, you must be the twins, I've heard a lot about you from Bill."

The brothers turned to see Lana and gawked. "And who might this ravishing beauty be?" George said, taking Lana's hand and bowing to kiss it.

She laughed. "It's Lana. It's nice to meet you… George?"

"My, my, she is the smart one."

"And quite stunning as well," Fred added.

At this, Bill decided to step in and save Lana from the twins and their lame pick-up lines.

"Hey Fred, George- Mum wants you in the kitchen. She definitely didn't seem too happy. Said something along the lines of 'One more prank, and I'll blast their bloody heads off!' I think you'd better hurry."

"OI! Fred and George! Come here, NOW!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang up and into the hall.

"Wow! Perfect timing!" thought the eldest Weasley brother.

At this point, Remus walked into the now crowded entrance hall. "What's this? Having a party without me?"

Sirius, who had been silent for the past few moments, answered, "New Order member, name's Lana." Then he stepped closer and added in a whisper, "Moony – she… look at her… Casey.. but … she's not…"

"Mate, you're not making any sense."

"Just look! The eyes, it's the same sparkle! They're even blue!"

Remus looked over at his best friend. He couldn't decide whether he looked like he wanted to cry, if he way angry, or if he wanted to simply snatch this mystery woman up into his arms. "Probably all three," Remus muttered to himself.

"Um, not to be rude, but why are we all standing in this tiny hall?" asked the girl that Lupin determined went by Lana. Remus made a mental note: feisty. Just like Casey.

Just then, the door bell chimed again. Lupin and Bill swiftly stepped up to the portrait, ready to shut the curtains once more, when Mrs. Black started her screaming rampage.

"BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTHY HALF-BLOODS, NO GOOD-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WOMAN!" Sirius roared at his mother's picture. The room fell silent, apart from his mum's portrait of course; it was a rare experience to see him so upset. With that, he strode down the hall and up the stairs.

"Well, hello everyone. Glad to see you're all in good spirits around here," said the newest visitor.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed, running into his wide open arms. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, Gin."

She straightened up and let his friends take turns in hugging and greeting him. Harry beamed at Ron and Hermione, who both grinned in return.

"Oh Harry, this place isn't the same without you."

"Yeah, it's good to have you back, mate." Ron clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

Sirius was dumbfounded. He didn't know what in God's name was going on. First Hermione had found Casey's things in the closet. The next thing he knew, some woman that bore a striking resemblance to his old love showed up on the doorstep to Grimmauld Place. He had just managed to push those memories to the back of his mind, when WHAM! They were right back where they started, smacking him in the face. Now he started to get angry. What right did those thoughts have to come creeping up on him so unexpectedly?

There was a knock on the door. Sirius looked up as it opened. It was Lana.

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure I'd be able to find you. Bill said I should ask you where I should sleep. Gosh, this feels a little like summer camp, getting room assignments."

"I think the room on the second floor and fifth door on the right… no left…no … Why don't I just take you there myself?" Lana smiled.

"Sorry about the little outburst down there. I don't always start screaming like a banshee in front of company." Lana laughed. "She has a nice laugh," Sirius thought. "So tell me something about yourself, like… where are you from?"

"Near Lancaster." She paused, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Who is Casey?" At this, Sirius' face fell and his grey eyes grew so cold, Lana could feel the chills crawling up her spine. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

"No, it's okay, I am the bonehead that mistook you for her." Sirius hesitated, trying to think of just how to say this. "She was my fiancée. She died."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!' Lana gasped.

"Forget it. Uh, here you go." They had arrived at what Lana could only assume was her room.

"Thanks." She stepped inside. It was… elegant. It was quite large, with ornate furniture covering a hardwood floor. It wasn't exactly her idea of homey.

Sirius turned to go back upstairs to the sanctity of his bedroom. He stopped short when he saw a tall boy with black, messy hair standing in front of him, smiling.

"Harry!" Sirius rushed over to his god son and clapped him on the back. "How's life treating you?" He didn't have to say the words for Harry to understand what he meant.

"The Dursleys are great!" Sirius immediately put up his hand to feel Harry's head. Harry laughed. "No, I mean it. Ever since the end of fifth year, when Moody threatened them, they've been ignoring me as much as possible. Which is the way I like it."

A look of comprehension dawned on Sirius' face. "Wait a minute, it was you that just walked in the front door. Oh bloody hell! I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just a little out of it today."

"Don't worry about it," he paused, "Sirius, something's bothering you." He stated, rather than asked. There was no response. "Sirius…"

"Well, there was this girl. She was amazing. Believe it or not, as luck had it, she loved me. And I loved her. But now she's gone. It's been nineteen years and now a woman, Lana to be precise, shows up and she reminds me so much of her, it hurts."

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. His god father wasn't one to share his feelings so openly. "… Sirius, I never…" He'd never even thought about the possibility of Sirius actually being in a romantic relationship before.

Sirius interrupted his thoughts, "Listen, I'll, uh, see you later Harry. It's good to see you, I'm happy you're home." That being said, Sirius strode down the hall and disappeared up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3: The Million Dollar Question

**DiScLaImEr: it's - - like w h o a. _totally _ S.C.E.N.E. hahahahhaha! Dude… scary.**

**But anyway you know the drill : left! Left! Left, right, left! Left! Left! Left, right, left! I don't know what I've been told! echo But JKR has not sold! echo The right to copy her work! echo so don't be a jerk. … okay, I give up. I fail at making army songs up. I don't own anything. It all belongs to the brilliant mind of jkr!**

**Chapter 3: The Million Dollar Question**

"Could someone please get the others for dinner?" Molly Weasley asked, her voice muffled through the stack of fresh towels to be put away.

"I'll go," Lana jumped up. If she had to listen to one more story form the twins about how they had saved an innocent animal or invented some new healing potion, she'd go insane.

Mrs. Weasley watched as Lana practically ran away from the kitchen table. She walked over to her sons and slapped the backs of their heads.

"Ow! What was that for?" George yelped.

"For talking your mouths off and scaring that poor girl away! One would think you two were some idiot fools trying to impress a veela, by the way you were carrying on."

Fred looked at his brother and muttered, "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." George shrugged.

Lana walked into the parlor and found Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. The latter two were sitting in an overstuffed armchair, cuddling. "Dinner will be ready in just a moment."

Remus looked up. "Oh thanks." She turned to walk away, "Wait." He stepped over Ron's sprawled body, so he could talk to her privately. "Just so you know, Sirius doesn't always act so out of it, he's just upset"

"Does this have anything to do with Casey?"

He looked taken aback, "How'd you know?"

"Well, when I walked in, at first he thought I was her. Then, later on I asked him about it."

"Hmm… that's weird. Normally, he refuses to talk about her at all. What did he say?"

Lana shrugged, "Not much, just said that she was his fiancée and that she died." There was an awkward pause. "Well, I should really go find the others," and with that she left without any real intentions of finding anyone but Sirius.

She climbed up the stairs and didn't bother knocking before opening the door. She walked slowly towards Sirius, who was kneeling on the ground, looking at pictures. Sirius looked up when he saw a pair of black sneakers in front of him.

"Lana."

"Dinner's ready," she blurted out, not knowing what to say.

"Oh. Okay."

Lana hesitated, then at last, asked what had been on her mind since she found out who Casey was. "Will you tell me about it?"

Sirius just stare at her, both angry and amused that she had the effrontery to ask the million dollar question everyone else was too chicken to propose. He didn't know how to respond to this. Here was his chance to finally let everything out, to let someone else carry the burden he had been trudging along with for nineteen years. Yet something was holding him back. A little nagging thought in the back of his mind was telling him she had no right. She didn't even know Casey. "But then again, you'd still hesitate if it were Remus, and he knew her almost as well as you did, Black." He reasoned with himself.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius looked down and said in almost a whisper, "Okay."


End file.
